Forebidden Romance
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Gracie and Abel Teller are now 16 years old, and are ready to begin dating. One day Gracie meets a beautiful stranger, and instantly takes a liking to him. Little does she know, Galen O'shay is his father and has no clue what they are really involved in. What will happen? how will Galen react when his son is falling for a colored girl? Takes place after something new.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I really hope you enjoy this new story I decided to start putting together! It will be based off of my previous, Something New. If you read that story first, It will make more sense :). The Story will mostly be written in Gracie's Pov, but I probably will switch it up from time to time. Okay here goes, Please enjoy chapter one and let me know what you think!**

Have you ever looked around and seen that there seems to be someone for everyone except for you? That's the feeling I feel when I step out my front door.

Yeah, I know I just turned sixteen, and I have my whole life t get a boyfriend and date. The thing is I'm not allowed to date until I'm eighteen, and I feel that is ridiculous. All my girlfriends are allowed to date and they're sixteen.

Even my idiot of a brother, Abel, has a girlfriend. Well, my parents don't know that. If they did, they would probably kill him.

Huh, that's probably not a bad idea to tell them, right?

"Hey kiddo, you're going to be late for school."

I closed my journal and looked at the clock.

Damn. 7:45.

I got off my bed, and moved my book bag onto my shoulder. My mom was by the front door as I made it out of my room.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

I felt kinda bad. As I became closer to my friends at school, I would take the bus instead of getting a ride with her every morning.

"Yeah, sure."

She had a huge smile like my answer had already made her day.

Abel pushed past me, and grabbed his blueberry pop tart out of the toaster, shoving the piece in his mouth.

"Really, Abel? You can't take human bites?", mom said, shaking her head.

"No. Jesse is outside waiting for me," he replied, pieces of pop tart flying out of his mouth.

God, he's so disgusting.

"Okay, go. Love you," my moms opened the door, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. she rubbed her cheek and looked at her hand. She had crumbs on her face.

"Come on, Gracie."

My family were the only ones who could call me Gracie. If anyone else did, it sounded like I was seven years old.

I got into the passenger side of my mom's mustang, and she started the car.

"where's dad this morning, mom?"

"He had to work two shifts last night. He won't be home till eleven."

My dad. He never complained when he had to pick up more work at his job. Not even once.

"Your school sent me a letter that the art fair is in two weeks. Are you doing it again this year?"

I put my seatbelt on and looked at my mom.

"I don't know. I didn't win last year. Stacey Henderson won."

"Personally, I thought you should have won. You drew this gorgeous picture of a crying child while she drew a picture of a detailed apple. That contest was rigged."

I laughed at my mom's tone. She sounded like she was ready to kick Stacy's ass over this contest that happened over a year ago.

After we beat the downtown traffic, she pulled up in front of my school.

"Have a good day in school, baby."

I unbuckled myself and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom."

I readjusted the straps on my denim book bag and walked up the stone steps, meeting my best friend Mandy Rivera.

"Your mom is so hot for a 44 year old mom. She is the definition of a milf."

"You are such a freak, Mandy."

"Takes one to know one," she laughed and nudged me playfully.

"So, Seth Parker asked me out ten minutes ago."

"Seth Parker? Senior Seth Parker?"

"Yes! We are going out Friday. We have to find you a guy so we can double."

"Ha, Mandy. I'm not allowed to date."

"That's bullshit, your brother does. Why does your parents let Abel date and not you?"

"Because they don't know he has a girlfriend," I stated, stepping in front of my locker.

"why don't you pull an Abel, and not tell them?"

"I don't like lying to them about that."

"You're a damn saint, Grace Teller. It's okay if you break a rule now and then. That's what makes us human."

"yeah, I guess."

"Do you mind if I copy your art homework? I didn't do mine."

I unzipped my bag and handed her the worksheet.

"I love you."

"I know."

Art class was the best part of my day. I loved to draw, and the fact I get to start the day off doing just that made me the happiest person alive. Also, Mrs. Roman is the coolest teacher in this school. But unfortunately the class goes by way too fast.

"Okay guys, before the bell rings, I want to give you your homework."

Everyone groaned, but me. She gives the best homework.

" I know, I know. How awful of me to try to get you to use your mind. Sketch a picture of a certain emotion, and the class will have to guess what the emotion is that you are trying to display tomorrow."

The bell rang, and Mrs. Roman stopped me.

"Grace, can you come here for a minute? It won't take long."

I walked over to her desk. Was I in trouble?

"You're not in trouble, I promise. but, I was wondering if you want to take my advanced class during your lunch period. You can bring your food with you. You have incredible talent, and it deserves to be recognized."

I had an ear to ear smile on my face.

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Great, that's so great. The class takes place in room 44B next to the auditorium," she said with a friendly grin.

As I left the classroom, Abel and his girlfriend Michele past by, hand in hand.

"Hey, sis."

I just shook my head and walked the opposite way.

"what's her problem, " Michelle asked, looking at Abel.

"Who the hell knows," he responded, popping his gum.

The rest of the day went relatively well. I was in a surprisingly better mood than usual. I waited for the train with the other one hundred people. I would take the bus, but I can't get a jump start on my homework. You feel every bump, and my hand will be out of control.

The train finally pulled up in front of me after twenty minutes. As soon as the doors opened, I slid my way past and sat down in the closest seat. I lifted my legs up and sat Indian style, and began to take out my homework.

I moved my legs up onto the chair, sitting indian style.

**Aidan's Pov**

Jesus Christ. How could anyone want to live in the godawful city?

It so fucking cramped and everyone is in a constant rush. I just hated it, and couldn't wait to go back home.

I have to do this. For my dad. To prove I can be the son he expects me to be. Because I know he secretly doubts me.

The train came to an abrupt and screechy halt, making me and a bunch of other people stumble forward.

I planted my feet more securely and grabbed a hold of the silver pole next to me. The man standing in front of me got off at the next stop, giving me a clear view of a girl who was drawing on a huge white piece of paper.

Her legs were up on the seat, not caring if she was taking up more room than she was supposed to. Her light brown curly hair was pulled into a high ponytail, but a few tendrils fell in front of her face. If you stared closely at her. you can see a shade of blonde in her hair. It paired perfectly with her flawless tan skin. She bit her full bottom lip as he erased a mistake she had made on her paper. I really didn't want to admit it. I really didn't. But, she was beautiful. Even when she had a look of determination on her face. She must have felt my gaze on her because she looked over and up in my direction, her light brown eyes burning through me.

Shit.

"Can I help you?", she asked with a slight attitude in her voice.

**My Pov**

I felt eyes on me for the past twenty minutes. I didn't want to look up. What if this guy was the perv that would just stare at random girls and play with himself while looking at them? Yeah, I know. New York is glamorous.

But, at this point, I didn't care. I just wanted the person to stop staring at me.

"Can I help you?"

Dear god, he is gorgeous.

The guy that was staring at me had light brown hair that was short and spiked up in the front. He was wearing a leather jacket that seemed to big for his frame and dark blue jeans. and he was tall. Well, I'm only 5'4, so everyone seems tall to me. He had to be an easy 6'2.

What was my most favorite thing about him so far? His eyes. Those blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

And he has an accent? Just kill me now.

"why were you staring at me?"

"I couldn't help it. You stand out from the rest of the people on this train."

I looked around. Was this beautiful creature really talking to me?"

"Thanks, I guess," I went back to drawing.

I heard footsteps move closer to me. He sat down in the seat across from me.

"How did you learn to draw like that?"

"I taught myself, really."

"It's impressive."

Pleas estop talking to me, please.

"I'm Aidan."

I looked up at him.

"Hi, Aidan."

"And you are?"

"Sorry, I don't know you. You could be some maniac that wants to lure into conversation only to kill me a couple of hours later."

He smiled. Ugh. Was there anything physically wrong with this guy?

"You're funny."

"I'm not that funny."

He stood up, and walked by the door.

"This is my stop. Will I see you around?"

I hope so.

"Probably not. I don't take the train that often."

"That's a shame. Take care, darlin'."

The train stopped and the doors opened. He stepped out and looked back at me, smiling as the train moved away.

Wow.

As I walked through the door, my dad was helping my mom cook dinner.

"Hey dad,", I went over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, baby girl. How was school?"

School was okay. Afterwards was amazing.

"It was fine."

He pulled back and studied my face.

"Why the smile?"

"I'm just happy you're home, dad."

I pulled away, and walked toward my room.

Jax looked at Julia.

"She seem different to you today?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling a boy has something to do with it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a minute, I have some serious writer's block! I hope this new chapter is okay. This chapter is going to be written in Julia's pov, Gracie's mother.**

Jax's eyes stayed glued on Gracie's closed bedroom door.

"You really think it's a boy making her smile like that, Jules?"

I put the last of the dishes on the table and looked up at my husband.

Shit. I really shouldn't of put this idea into his head.

"I could be wrong."

"I'm going to find out."

Jax started walking to our daughter's room. I quickly followed him, and pulled his arm back.

"Jax, don't."

"Why? I need to know who this guy is. Once I do, I'm going to make sure he doesn't go near my little girl again."

"Jax, that's the point. She's not a little girl anymore. She's sixteen. She's at that age where boys don't repulse her anymore."

"Jules, I know how sixteen year old boys operate. They don't care about long-term relationships. They want one thing, and if they don't get it, they leave. I don't want Gracie to go through that kind of heartbreak."

Before I could reply, Gracie came out of her room, looking at both me and her father.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Jax and I responded at the same time.

She shook her head and moved past the both of us.

"Jax, not one word about this boy at the dinner table."

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try."

I swallowed roughly.

Please god, don't let him say anything.

Nothing was said at the dinner table for about twenty minutes when Gracie shattered the silence.

"Why is everyone so quiet?"

I looked over at my daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"We always talk at dinner. Why isn't anyone saying anything?'

Jax looked from Gracie, and then at me.

"Don't," I mouthed.

"Gracie,who is this guy that you're into?"

I dropped my fork and looked at him in shock.

"Dad, there's no guy."

"Honey, you can tell me. I won't kill him. Not right away, that is.'

"Dad, I'm not going to talk about him."

"Why not?"

"Look at how you're acting right now. No wonder Abel didn't say anything about his girlfriend."

Abel stopped shoveling his dinner and tried getting up from the dinner table.

"No, no, no, no. Abel, sit down. You have a girlfriend?," I asked him, he just held his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"I... yeah, yeah I do."

"Uh... you know what, Gracie, Abel.. go to your rooms for a bit. Your dad and me need to talk in private."

Gracie pushed her chair back angrily.

"With pleasure."

She stormed off to her room. Abel grabbed his dinner plate and went to his.

"Jax, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to sound like a misogynistic prick if I tell you what I think we should do."

"What... Abel can date and Gracie can't?"

He nodded.

"Jax, that's ridiculous. No. They both should be allowed to date."

It's different with Abel. We raised him how to treat girls. We don't know where this guy that Gracie likes comes from."

"Jax, I think we should be flexible on this dating subject, and let them date. We will just set ground rules."

"Jules, I don't know.."

"Jax, they're sixteen. We gotta atop treating them like they're six."

He got up from the table and walked over , planting a kiss on my lips.

"Alright, let's do this. Who do you wanna take?"

"I'll talk to Gracie. No offense baby, but I think you're the last person she wants to talk to."

"Deal."

I knocked on Gracie's locked door.

She opened the door and fell back onto her bed.

"Good thing it was you. If it wasn't, I would've slammed the door in dad's face."

I sat down next to her, and started playing with her pony tail.

"Honey, he's still your dad. I know how fucking stubborn he can be."

"It's not just that, mom. He threatens the guy's life when he hasn't even met him. I only talked to the guy once. I don't think I'll ever see him again, anyway."

"Where did you meet him?"

She turned away from the wall, and looked at me with an embarrassed smirk on her face.

"The train."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Aiden."

"Aiden. That's a name you don't hear everyday. I like it."

She sat up and hugged me.

"How are you so cool with this unlike dad? I kinda wish I had a little brother or sister. Keep the focus off me."

"Gracie, you're his only daughter. You will always be his little girl. Me, on the other hand, I know I can trust you will make the right decision. If you don't,.. well, that's why moms were made."

She smiled, and saw I was avoiding the more siblings statement.

"I thought you and dad wanted more kids."

"We did. We tried. I kept having miscarriages, honey. I was in a car accident when you were a baby. It turned out it left some damage to my uterus. But, When you were two, I was able to carry a son for the full nine months. But, he was a stillborn."

"Mommy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I got you and your brother. I consider myself pretty damn lucky."

"Why didn't you adopt?"

"Ha, we tried. But, your dad has a pretty sizable record. They said they would be insane to give us a child."

"Dad was in trouble with the law? What did he do?"

"So, tell me more about this boy, Grace."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for following, favoriting, and reviewing! It means a lot! I'll try to update as much as possible. Enjoy chapter 3!**

"Mom, don't change the subject. I wanna know."

"Maybe you should talk to your dad, and ask him yourself," a coy grin crossed her mouth.

"Well played."

I got off my bed, walking into the hallway. I knocked on Abel's closed door.

He opened the door, but dad wasn't inside with him anymore.

I looked past him one more time, finding no sign of him.

"Where is he?"

"The garage. He's fixing up his Harley. It's been acting up again."

I nodded and headed toward the garage.

His dark blue button down was hanging off the handle of his bike, with him wearing a wife beater.

He was digging in his tool box when he looked up as he heard footsteps make his way closer to him.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Grace. Grace, can you do me a favor? Can u help me find my crescent wrench, or are you still not talking to your old man?"

I smiled at him, and went to the small table in the garage where the wrench was. I walked over to him, and handed it to him.

"Thanks, baby."

"Mhmm."

He really wasn't going to talk about what happened at the dinner table? I let out a heavy sigh and walked up the steps to leave the garage.

"Gracie, I'm sorry."

I turned around and sat down on one of the steps.

"This is taking me a minute to get used to. It feels like yesterday you just started to learn to crawl out of your crib."

I continued to listen to what he had to say.

"Grace... I'll be okay if you want to start dating."

I stood up from the step and went over to him.

"Really?"

"No, not really. But, I gotta let you grow up sometime, right?"

I felt my face lit up and I threw my arms around my dad. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"I have a few conditions.."

I pulled away and looked up at him.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"I promise to talk to your mother about them. Just to make sure I'm not being unfair," He stared in the direction of the open doorway to the house, looking at my mom leaning on the door frame.

I turned around and looked at my mom.

"Go ahead, Jax. I'm all ears. What are the conditions?"

"I have to approve all your wardrobe when you go on dates. I will check your purse to make sure you don't have an outfit that you plan on changing into once you are out of this house."

"Okay."

"I have more."

Of course he does.

"You need to be back in this house by ten sharp. Not ten fifteen, not a quarter to eleven. If you're late, your ass is grounded, and you won't see any boys for as long as your punishment lasts."

"Got it."

"I have one more."

"Never be with a guy who treats you like shit. If he doesn't treat you right, you come to me. Don't be afraid to tell me. I'll take care of it."

I nodded.

"You have anything to add or object to, Jules?"

"No, I agree with every rule."

I hugged my dad once more.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you."

I let go of him, and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Thanks for listening, mom."

"You're welcome. Go finish your dinner. You didn't eat much."

"I will."

Julia walked down the steps and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'm proud of you. Daddy did good," I smiled.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah. The ground rules were perfect. What ground rules did you have for Abel?"

"It was something similar. Except, I threatened to cut his dick off if he knocks up a girl in high school. That threat worked for me."

Julia gave him a kiss and headed back to the stairs.

"After you give your bike a tune up, you should come to the bedroom. I think I need one as well."

Jax bit his lip and put his tools away. He jogged up the steps, his feet close on his wife's heels.

The next morning, I woke up and stumbled to the fridge for some orange juice. I opened the fridge and picked up the carton. It was empty.

"Ugh."

My mom came into the kitchen with her robe on.

"Hey honey, you're up early. You don't have school for another two hours."

"I know. I wanted some orange juice, but Abel finished it again," I showed her the empty carton.

"I'll pick some up after my doctor's appointment, okay?"

"Doctor's appointment? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a check up. Nothing to worry about."

She poured herself a glass of water, and went back to her and dad's bedroom. She always makes coffee when she wakes up.

I got a ride from Mandy today.

"My parents said I can date now."

"What! That's great! You just made my morning Grace," she threw her hands up in excitement, and I grabbed the wheel, laughing.

That whole school day, I couldn't get Aiden out of my head. Not that I wanted him to leave my thoughts.

My principal came into my art class during my lunch period.

"Okay, we have a new student. He will be staying with us for a while, please make him feel welcome."

My jaw dropped.

Aiden.

He smiled when he saw me.

"This is Aiden."

A bunch of the girls' eyes glued to him, taking in the new hottie in the class.

Mrs. Roman smiled, and patted Aiden's back.

"Hi Aiden, I'm Mrs. Roman. Have a seat wherever you like."

Please have him sit next to me. Please sit next to me.

He placed his binder down on the table, and pulled the stool that was across from me, and placed it next to me.

"Looks like we are going to see more of each other,uh.."

Oh my god. What's my name? What the hell is my name again?

"Grace."


End file.
